Air Collision (Ghosts on the Big Brown Couch)
2012's Air Collision ''was a straight-to-video disaster film released by The Asylum, a studio best known for: 1) soundalike video releases that try to copy then-current hits, such as ''Snakes on a Train, Abraham Lincoln vs. Zombies, ''and The Day the Earth Stopped; and'' 2) low-budget ultra-goofy monster movies such as Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus, 2-Headed Shark Attack, ''and ''Sharknado (they really like sharks). Air Collision ''is neither of these things, which means that ''perhaps ''the studio was overreaching a bit this time. Other indicators that they may have been in over their heads include pretty bad CGI effects, an extremely silly plot (Air Force One is taken over by a faulty satellite air control system that coincidentally aims it RIGHT at the only other plane remaining in the air within a hundred miles), and an "all-star" cast that is led by the guy who once played second fiddle to Urkel. On the other hand, disaster definitely is'' the right word for the results. The Wraparound Johnny is having a startlingly erotic dream, when he is rudely awakened by the sensation of glass digging into his face. He is shocked to discover Becky, in her fully rotted corpse (and fully gross) form, in bed with him. Although neither of them knows why she has awakened there, in her panic she flails about and gives Johnny a good number of facial lacerations from the glass embedded in her face (a permanent ghostly remnant of her fatal plunge from the fifth-story window). After Johnny patches himself up to the best of his ability, the group then settles in to watch Air Collision, ''which is also pretty painful in its own way. When the film is done Johnny asks Becky, now calmed down, to explain why she was in his bed. She doesn't even remember the incident (a not-surprising side effect of her permanent brain injury), but after she wanders off to bed, Dori has an explanation: When Becky was still alive, Johnny's current bedroom was ''her bedroom. When Becky, somewhat brain-addled, goes to sleep, she forgets that she's dead, and her spirit drifts back to her old bed. Sighing and accepting the inevitable, Johnny agrees to move into the apartment's smaller bedroom. After Dori has also hit the sack, Babs calls Johnny over and checks on his face, removing his eyepatch and bandages. As Babs had suspected, Johnny has completely healed. Babs explains to him that Becky isn't really ''a rotted corpse with glass stuck in her face; that's just how she thinks of her "death self". The glass in her face isn't real, and can't cause permanent injury to anyone else. Johnny then asks Babs where Dori had slept when ''she was alive, if the other bedrooms were taken. Babs points out that the Big Brown Couch folds out into a bed (which it does, although Babs still seems oddly hesitant to speak about the matter). Then Johnny bids Babs good night. As he stands on one side of his new bedroom's door, Babs is on the other, looking on affectionately. The pair are growing fond of one another. Notes Air Collision'' was originally scheduled to the second episode of 'Ghosts On The Big Brown Couch'. However, when it became clear that it was possible to get ''Scrooge ''released in late November of 2012 (just in time to be a good Christmas episode), the release order was shuffled. The change in order led to at least one minor continuity error in the program: There is a point during which Becky, afraid because the injured Johnny is stomping into the room, "pops" out of visibility. Johnny then remarks "Well, there's something new," and Babs adds that yes, that's something she believes Johnny has never seen the ghosts do before. However, several instances of the ghosts popping in and out of the room had been included in the ''Scrooge episode (which was of course originally supposed to be seen after, not before, Air Collision). Because Air Collision is not in the Public Domain, the riff for the film was done as an audio track which could be synced up and played along with DVDs, Blu-rays, or video files of the feature movie. See Also * Howling II: Your Sister Is a Werewolf * Scrooge (1935) External Links *Air Collision on RiffTrax * Air Collision on Gumroad *Air Collision on Amazon Category:The Ghosts on the Big Brown Couch Category:IRiffs Category:The Asylum Category:Air Collision